


Espro X Roy - Making good of an invite

by Espro



Series: Espro X Roy [2]
Category: Chuki
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espro/pseuds/Espro
Summary: Part 2 of 3 of this series.
Series: Espro X Roy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752685





	Espro X Roy - Making good of an invite

Espro had no idea what to expect as he made his way to Roy’s home. His adrenaline-filled body had brought him to an overdrive; he had wasted little time in locking up the shed and doing a final check on the garden when Roy left. It was the fastest that he had ended the workday.

In spite of the fact that he heard Roy’s explicit request to visit him, it still seemed whimsical. Was this really the day which he’d get an intimate session with the king himself? Of course, it was, Roy blew him half an hour ago. But twice in a day? Espro felt like he hit the jackpot, and the slot machine had three candy canes lined up.

Espro finally arrived at Roy’s house and slowly approached the king’s door. He reached out to turn the wooden knob, but he paused when his hand was just inches away from it. He questioned himself as to whether or not this was the right procedure; he was always worried about doing wrong, even if everything was right.

The golden Chuki took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. There wasn’t any reason to worry. Roy had already proven how understanding he was, especially when it came to flustered and horny Chuki. It was only up to Espro to believe it.

“You can do this,” he reassuringly whispered to himself. Espro softly knocked thrice on the wooden entrance to the treehouse. His heart was beating out of his chest, his whiskers were twitching, and his fingers fumbled around with themselves, which he focused on nervously. It was amazing how anxious Espro could be around Chuki he looked up to, but it was even more amazing how unintentionally cute he was while doing it.

Espro waited for a minute but didn’t get a response. He followed up with a few more knocks, this time with the addition of his meek voice. “Hello? Roy?” Espro started to mumble to himself “…or the Arashis, since Dizz and Ricky may be here…but I came to Roy, so I should be calling him... Yeah!” The excitable Chuki clapped his hands and called out to Roy once more, but with greater confidence. “Roy! It’s me, Espro!”

Roy chuckled at Espro’s excitation from the inside. The Chuki king was long awaiting Espro’s arrival and was already aptly prepared. More so than Espro would expect. “The door is unlocked. Come on in!” A grin spread across his face.

Espro carefully turned the knob and opened the door. “I’m sorry if I took longer than expected, I-” Espro halted when his eyes met Roy’s body. The king was already naked and was sporting a half chub. The golden Chuki’s face flushed rosy pink as he started at the length. He closed the door behind him, but at an agonizingly slow pace, as if all his energy was being expended on scanning Roy’s magnificent frame.

Roy nonchalantly toyed with his length. “What took you so long, Es? Did you get lost or something?” Truth be told, Espro wasn’t the best when it came to following directions. “I was fully erect when I came here, but I’ve calmed down since…looks like you’ll have to help me return to my former glory,” he said suavely and with an equally playful wink.

“S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to make you have to wait!” His voice was high-pitched, and his speech was quick, lending to just how flustered he was. Although Espro had a fair idea of what the general direction of the king’s house was, it took him several minutes to navigate among the branches to the relatively unfamiliar house. “But on the bright side, I’ll be here even earlier in the future!”

“Uh huh.” Roy smirked at the nervous yet excited Chuki. “Well, my cock’s not gonna suck itself, Espro~ After all, that is why you came here, right?” He turned his cock to Espro and fanned it towards him, teasing him with what was to come.

If Roy’s cock didn’t grab Espro’s attention, his words definitely did. A giddy grin spread across his face. His feet moved over to Roy mindlessly, without a special path but with a specific goal. Espro was on his knees in no time, face to face with the candy cane of legend. His mind was cloudy. His heart raced and thumped out of his chest. He practically froze in front of the length. Despite his pause, there remained a glisten in his eye—a sign that there was still consciousness behind his visage.

He started to drool and slowly push his face towards the cock a few moments later. He warmly nuzzled Roy’s shaft, lightly tickling the thick peppermint. He looked up Roy with heart-struck eyes while his arms crept up to the base of his shaft. He gave it a firm but gentle squeeze, trying to acquaint himself with the firmness of the smoked sausage that lay before him. He gave the king’s cock a slow but long lick, letting his tongue dance from the base of the shaft to the top, all while keeping his lusty eye contact with Roy.

“Wow, I never imagined that a water Chuki could be so thirsty,” he teased. His cock quickly hardened under Espro’s care. Naturally, Roy didn’t mind at all; he loved Espro’s enthusiasm. It wasn’t often that a subject because this filled with glee at the sight of his cock **and** show it just as well as he toted.

“Only for you, my liege,” he whispered sultrily. Espro was loving every second that he spent adoring Roy’s royal scepter. Espro took the length into his mouth when his tongue reached Roy’s tip. He swiftly begun to suckle on the head gently while looking up at Roy with a fiery passion. His smooth, wet tongue swept and tickled around the first stripe, flicking from side to side while he gently bobbed up and down on the first section of the length.

Espro knew that he had a long way to go, but he was in no rush to get to the finish; he wanted to treat his king right. His black, fuzzy hands lowered themselves from his shaft but stroked it while they retreated, goading out some of Roy’s sweet pre-cum, which Espro was happy to slurp up. Espro’s hands gently groped Roy’s balls upon their arrival. Each hand was allocated to side, allowing the Chuki to give both of the squishy sacs the attention that they deserved.

Roy threw his arms along the length of the bench and reclined into it. His entire body slowly relaxed as the delicate sensations. “Wow Espro, you sure know how to treat a king. I should give you a reward later for your efforts.” Roy threw his head back and breathed a sigh of mixed relief and pleasure. Despite his preference to take the lead in the bedroom—or common room—he wanted to see precisely what Espro had to offer in the terms of his special service.

The banana Chuki giggled and winked at the king. “Being around you is a joy in and of itself,” he smoothly said after coming off his cock for a second. “And tasting your cum will be all the reward that I’ll need.” His humility shone even when he was sucking on another’s cock. However, that wasn’t to say that Espro wouldn’t like whatever Roy had in store for him. He was just too shy to admit it.

He stuffed the length into his mouth once more but went deeper this time. He took the first two and a half stripes of the candy cane. Espro looked up to Roy with cute, innocent eyes while he tenderly bobbed up and down the meaty length. He lathered the meat with each stroke, letting his saliva mix with the cock’s juicy fluids.

A slight bulge formed in his neck as he traveled along the member—smaller bumps arose from each slurp of the cock. The golden Chuki slowly worked himself into a rhythm; his head swirled as he went down the cock, trying to angle it so that he’d get as much of the length in as he could.

His hand rose and fell along the cock as his soft lips did, taking care to lightly tickle the cock’s juicy underside. The submissive Chuki was helped by the spit that trickled from his mouth; it had formed a lewd yet protective layer of moisture around the length, letting Espro’s warm breath tickle the member. His tongue curled—not around the member—but towards it. The smooth organ gently poked along the length and sometimes flattened out to run along. Even as he swallowed the thick third stripe, his mind was focused on getting the entirety of the length within his mouth.

Espro’s shorts began to tighten; his cock was having a party of its own down below. It practically threatened to burst through the fabric—something that would embarrass Espro for life if allowed to happen. The black hand left Roy’s balls and dove downwards to unbutton his chocolate shorts. Espro’s engorged length sprung out like coal miner starved of air.

The chocolate bar twitched happily in Espro’s hand. He couldn’t help but to stroke himself. His imagination ran wild. He thought of his hand as a warm home for Roy’s cock. Images of how the king would claim him flooded his mind seconds afterwards, making the Chuki’s enthusiasm grow to never heights. However, his new-found enthusiasm became a distraction, despite its fun start. Espro’s blowjob soon matched the faster pace at which he humped his hand, however. His process became messier, and he started to focus on the second stripe once more.

The blissful Roy took some time to notice however, Espro’s mouth and tongue sent him on a tropical vacation, one that took him some time to wake up from. His hips were quicker to realize the change, however. They subtly thrust upwards to encourage Espro to return to deepthroating the half of his cock, but when these thrusts were only met by slobbering licks and slurps, he slowly gathered that something was up.

Roy lifted his head up and looked down at Espro with compassionate yet sly eyes. He noticed the younger Chuki’s predicament and smirked. “Ah Espro,” he whispered to himself. “So filled with sexual energy and imagination, but you have so much to learn, especially when it comes to prioritization.” He rolled his shoulders once. Roy’s hands moved to Espro’s head in a single, swift but smooth motion. He took a moment to ruffle the banana Chuki’s hair.

“Mmph!” Espro’s was jolted back into reality when he felt the king brush against his hair. The rush almost made him choke, but he was too much of a professional for that.

“Easy does it, Es. Don’t worry,” Roy’s voice was as silky smooth as it was reassuring, causing all of Espro’s tension to dissipate as quickly as it came. Espro let go of his own cock so that he could focus on Roy’s better, but the Chuki king had other plans. Roy slowly guided his hands through Espro’s hair and to the back of his head. They perched on the black-to-yellow transition in his hair and grasped its base firmly but without hurting Espro.

Espro hitched on the cock when Roy held his hair. He looked up at the fellow Chuki out of curiosity, unsure of what was to come, but the toothy, sly grin that Roy gave him clued him into to what was about to go down—him. Hardly giving Espro enough time to focus, he forced him down on another cherry red stripe. The chocolate cock throbbed at the gesture; a shot of espresso ran from his tap as he tried to gulp down as much of the length—and pre—that Roy delivered.

Roy slowly worked into a rhythm of pulling his subject up along his cock, revealing its glistening sheen, a happy result of Espro’s warm saliva. This sight didn’t last long, however. Roy pushed him back down, forcing him to take over half his length once more. He only paused his descent after Espro started to gag but didn’t let him up immediately. Instead, he held Espro down on the cock for several seconds more while longer while his hips gave quick, short thrusts in the Chuki’s maw. Not that Espro minded; his member was twitching up a storm, despite the constant watering of his eyes.

Espro’s slurps permeated the air whenever he wasn’t gagging on the cock, which was accompanied by Roy’s quieter and steadier breathing. Everything felt just right to him, from the warmth that washed over his cock to the soft slurping from Espro as he tried to swallow as much of the sweet pre-cum as he could. This wasn’t to say that he didn’t like Espro’s earlier display but for him, it was hard to top being in charge.

His drool ran down the cock as Espro was forced to slather the thick, throbbing member. However, a taste that Espro didn’t quite expect slowly seeped into his mouth—and out of it. As his soft, warm lips wrapped over Roy’s fifth stripe he could feel something thicker leak into his mouth—and it didn’t stop. Espro’s suspicions were confirmed as a white droplet ran from the side of his mouth and into his fur.

Roy was getting needier as their session went on; even his bulb filled and popped out of his sheath. As it did, red sparks started to arc around his leycrystals and slowly ionized the air around him. Static permeated the room as a result, lightly raising the hairs of the clothes that the duo had taken off much earlier. Despite having fur, Roy was immune to these effects; his ability to channel lightning allowed him to passively reabsorb any electricity that escaped him.

The water Chuki wasn’t as lucky; the static in the air quickly affected his fur, turning him from a sleek, albeit slightly messy Chuki to a full-blown puffball. He was too busy trying to gulp down Roy’s thick cream to notice, however. Roy huffed and hunched over Espro—something that he was much more able to keep track of—and angled his cock deeper into the mouse. His other hand swiftly slipped behind Espro’s fuzzy head in the brief pause and held him down on the cock.

Roy’s hips took the reigns as he started to eagerly pound Espro’s tight, warm throat, filling it up with his warm seed as it leaked within him. He wasn’t quite at an orgasm yet, however. He was just burning off the excess horniness. Not that the yellow Chuki minded. His cock’s pulses and firing every time Roy slammed his knot against his mouth was more than enough to show just how much he was enjoying himself.

Roy’s cock throbbed with a fiery vigor as his sparks started to buzz around him. His breaths became more labored and his thrusts more powerful as his climax approached. Espro’s whiskers twitched in anticipation and twisted from the excess static. He couldn’t quite put his hand on it, however, the matter was on the tip of his tongue, even if the heavy throbbing of Roy’s candy cane could be felt by the entirety of the smooth organ.

Minutes lost themselves to the wind in their tantric session. The two lost themselves in each other. Espro especially lost himself in Roy. He could smell the steadily increasing scent of Roy’s lust each time the knot tried to force itself into his mouth, letting Espro’s nose and whiskers barely brush past his liege’s groin.

Roy slammed Espro’s head onto the base of his cock and started to thrust in as if he were approaching the speed of thunder. Loud plaps and wet slaps echoed throughout the room; Roy’s body grew warmer and his crystals shone brightly. The Chuki king was doing everything he could to get his subject’s maw around his knot, ranging from turning Espro’s head as he frantically thrust to into his mouth, trying out as many angles as he could in the rapidly passing time. None of them worked; it was almost as if Roy was merely teasing himself. When on the verge of climax there wasn’t much to think about fancy methods or be overly creative, the only thing that existed was the raw passion of the two Chuki, there was hardly a care in their world otherwise.

Roy’s body suddenly shuddered. He forced down Espro’s head for the last time, using the full brunt of his strength. He finally pushed him past the bulb, albeit with an audible pop, and into his warm, fuzzy crotch. His peppermint cock erupted into Espro’s mouth, quickly flooding his insides with several liters of pent up lust and comforting warmth. Roy’s strength and bulb kept Espro in place as he was filled to the brim. But not even a plug of that magnitude could contain Roy’s sexual might.

Espro’s belly quickly filled, gaining a noticeable pudge from the ordeal; yet several ounces of cum leaked from the sides of his mouth and onto the floor underneath them. He was held there for what seemed like an eternity. The younger Chuki took the time to look up to Roy, his king. He was greeted with a fantastic display of red lightning, none of which had hurt the Chuki, but he thought it left him with cuddly feeling all around, although, that was more so due to the static. Roy’s eyes pierced through Espro when their eyes met, but Espro felt no intimidation. Instead, he could feel Roy’s determination and drive at a heightened state while their eyes locked.

Roy’s expression softened somewhat as his orgasm started to subside. He smirked at the Chuki and rustled his hair. “You did great Es,” he said in a quiet, warm tone.

Espro’s head was released moments later, and he immediately took the chance to breathe, quickly sliding his mouth off the now cum-coated cock. His breaths were raspy. He slowly looked up, still on his knees. He was weakly smiling, happy to get this chance with the king.

Almost a minute passed between the two, which consisted of Espro trying to catch his breath and Roy admiring how long he held it. “Thanks,” he finally responded. “I always figured that your dick would taste as good as it looked,” the golden Chuki said as he recovered his breath. “Although, I never would’ve imagined something that’s so refreshingly minty, yet not overpowering in the slightest. And how warm your cum gets makes it all the more…” Espro started to lovingly ramble about how unique and amazing the experience, fanboying about the wonderful guy he just serviced before catching himself in the act. He blushed and rubbed the back of his hair while looking down with mild embarrassment. “Heh, sorry…” he said quietly.

Roy reached down and pulled Espro up onto himself. “Typical Espro, always worrying,” he whispered in a silky smooth voice. “I’m truly flattered that you think so highly of me, and it’s even better that you have the skill to go with it, although…” Roy looked down at Espro’s quaking length. “I bet you forgot about your dick while we were at it too.” It was true. Espro had ignored the needs of his throbbing member but now, as is was nestled in Roy’s soft, warm fur, his sensitive and dripping member couldn’t be denied a fun time. Unless you were Espro, of course.

“W-well, maybe a little, b-but it’s alright! I’ll just take care of it in a bit, you’ll be fine… I-I mean I’ll be fine!” Espro nervously stammered.

Roy gently gripped Espro’s chin and stroked it. “Are you sure, I’d hate to leave such an energetic and eager to please subject unpleased himself,” he said as he started to rub his belly against Espro’s length, locking his charming, cherry red eyes with Espro’s amber ones.

The golden Chuki shuddered and moans as the soft hairs tickled his sensitive member. He felt as if he’d cum from just using Roy as a body pillow but didn’t want to admit it. “N-nooo, y-you d-doon’t need to wo-” Roy pulled Espro into a passionate kiss, cutting him off from finishing his humble lie. Espro gave in immediately, grinding himself into Roy as well.

The duo gently nipped at each other’s lips as their kiss deepened. Roy used the opportunity to taste himself, wiping the thick strands of his cum from around Espro’s soft lips with his tongue, and when it wasn’t cleaning up, it was busy intertwining with Espro’s soft tongue. Even then, Roy pushed for control over Espro’s mouth, which he happily gave up, allowing the king to guide his tongue like he guided his subjects.

Once Espro relaxed, Roy’s tail entered the fray and curled around Espro’s cock. The prehensile tail then rapidly slid up and down Espro’s length, squeezing copious amounts of precum from the Chuki, the Chuki that Roy knew was oh so close to the edge. Espro moaned into the kiss. He grasped Roy’s warm, soft, comforting hands, which Roy held just as tightly and brought over their heads. Espro’s body started to shiver in delight, yet his vigor in the kiss doubled as he pushed back against Roy.

The two stayed there, locked at the lips and hands, enjoying the raw lust and passion that fueled them both. But as with all moments, it couldn’t last forever. Espro tensed up for a split second—his time had come. Several hot and sticky ropes of his cum flew from his throbbing rod and onto Roy’s chest, belly, and wherever else it could. Even though he had cum earlier, his nuts were still very productive, which made for quite the load. Although, it wasn’t as large as Roy’s earlier load.

Espro slowly pulled from the kiss. He was panting, happy, and felt like everything was perfect. He nuzzled into Roy’s neck scruff and sighed gently as he relaxed on the Chuki. “Thanks, Roy, for everything,” he whispered in a steady tone. “You’ve made this one of the best days for me.”

Roy pat the cute Chuki and ruffled his fuzz. “You’ve made today amazing as well, I met a very cute guy who’s extremely nice, ambitious, and loves sex. A great combination! Plus, you look really cute when your fur is his fuzzy,” he commented with a wink. “I’ll be sure that this isn’t the last time I see you like this.”

“Mmhmm, you can see me like this all you want,” he was too busy enjoying Roy’s scent to ‘remember’ that he didn’t like all of his hairs standing on end as a result of static. “Just say the word~”

Roy chuckled and quickly lifted Espro up, causing a small squeak to escape the slightly smaller Chuki. “Heh, you’re as cute as ever Es,” he said as he took a step. “Which is good because I’ll get to see how cute you are in the shower.”

“Sur- wai!” Espro’s blushed flared to a bright red when he realized where Roy was taking him. “H-hey! I can bathe myself!” He protested while squirming.

“I know you can, but don’t you want to bathe with me, to get the chance to feel every inch of my body?” Roy snickered at Espro as he teased him.

Espro looked away. “W-well, when you put it like that, t-that does sound nice...f-fine! B-but it was your idea!” He said trying his best to hide his excitement as they stepped into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon either, or is it?


End file.
